Challenge of Faith
by Shewhogazesatthestars
Summary: "All students became masters eventually… And Wallace was ready to take his place in the world at last."


Challenge of Faith

**"I can't stand it any longer, Master."**

_"What's that?"_

The Master was standing on the cliff on which he had built his home, overlooking Sootopolis in a beautiful manner that had caught so many eyes before. His student had approached him without his knowing and had spoken, causing Juan to start at the anxiety and hurt in his voice.

When Wallace didn't respond immediately, Juan spoke again, this time more concentrated.

_"What can't you stand, Wallace?"_

The young man, barely twenty years old, waited a moment or two more before finally responding, anger beginning to take to his voice,** "It's **_**Steven**_**."**

Juan rose an eyebrow, but before he could ask again, Wallace burst into explanation-

**"I just spoke with him, Master- he sounds so awfully depressed. It's the Champion's title, I'm sure of it. He never should have taken the League challenge; not when he knew he would never enjoy the duties that came with it- "**

_"Wallace- "_

**" -he should have known that he wouldn't have time for himself, but now he refuses to even take care of himself and throws himself into the work that just never seems to stop- "**

_"Wallace- "_

**" -I just can't stand to look at him anymore, not when he's so damned unhappy- "**

_"Wallace!"_

The young man started as Juan's third attempt to catch his attention erupted from gentle interruptions to a sharp one, and flushed and looked away, looking much more troubled than Juan had realized he was. Shaking his head, Juan put a hand on his student's shoulder- more as a silent sign that he wasn't actually angry than of anything else- and spoke as comfortingly as he could.

_"There are two solutions to this problem of yours, kid- neither of which are easy."_

Hope entered Wallace's eyes.

**"What are they?"**

_"Steven could step down- " _

It was as though he had taken a weapon to the emotion in his student's eyes- they dimmed considerably with that statement.

**"And the other option, Master? You said there was another-"**

_"Someone could take his place."_

A curious expression crossed Wallace's face, and Juan could simply hear the gears turning in his head.

**"...But, who...?"**

Juan gave a light shrug of his broad shoulders, watching his student with intense cobalt eyes.

_"Who? Anyone who can beat the Elite Four and beat Steven for the Champion's title. Not many can do that, you know- the boy's very strong."_

A pause.

Then, a quiet response.

**"I've beaten him before."**

Juan smiled slightly before replying, simply._ "Yes, you have, Wallace."_

**"...Do you think that I could- "**

Another simple answer. _"I do."_

Wallace looked dumbstruck, but again, the hope for his best friend had returned to his eye.

**"But... I would need the final badge- the Rain Badge."**

_"Yes."_

The blue-haired young man tore his gaze away from his Master, biting his lip in thought. **"...I would have to end my apprenticeship with you, to challenge you. I... I would have to beat you in battle, wouldn't I, Master?"**

_"You would have to end that, yes. I can't accept a student who would turn against me- nor can I, in good faith, give you the badge without a challenge."_

**"...Do you think that could... Beat you, Master?"**

Juan gave a laugh that echoed through the mountains of Sootopolis. Wallace startled again, looking at his Master nervously, as though Juan had taken leave of his senses.

**"M-Master...?"**

Juan chuckled, shaking his head as he spoke, _"You surpassed me long ago."_

Wallace's eyes widened in shock. **"Does that mean that you think I could become Champion?"**

"Honestly, Wallace," Juan responded, smiling an easy smile, _"I would be disappointed if you didn't challenge me- and then challenge Steven. You have to leave my apprenticeship eventually- what better way to do it than this?"_

The young man stared at him for a long while, before his eyes flashed and he seemed to come to a decision.

**"Master Juan?"**

Juan never lost that smile of his. _"Yes, Wallace?"_

**"...I challenge you to a formal League battle- tomorrow, at sunset. Do you accept that challenge?"**

Juan squeezed Wallace's shoulder. The young man was a shaking bundle of nerves- but his eyes never lost that determination that had sprouted, and that, the old Master knew, signaled to him that the moment he agreed, was the moment he lost the battle.

_"I accept, Wallace."_

All students needed to become Masters eventually...

...And Wallace was more than ready to take his place in the world, at last.


End file.
